The Drunken Phone Call
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Kurt didn't want to be in control tonight, so he got drunk. Naturally, it's a good time to call Blaine. 4.04 reaction fic. Involves Kurt/OMC.


Kurt Hummel was drunk. He didn't drink much because he thought it made him do stupid things. He liked to be in control, but tonight he went out and got _shitfaced_. Chad, one of the guys at work, said it would make him feel better. Kurt didn't want to be in control tonight. He wanted to let go, and maybe he thought that all of his feelings would go away too.

Alcohol doesn't make your feelings go away for long.

They went to some club in midtown that Chad knew the bouncer at. Kurt wasn't even carded before he got his hand stamped.

Chad puts his hand on Kurt's knee during the first martini. The third martini gets him on the dancefloor with Chad grinding behind him. The first tequila shot gets Chad's tongue down Kurt's throat at the bar. Chad convinces Kurt to do another shot around 2 in the morning, at this point Chad had his arms around Kurt and was groping his ass.

"Wanna come home with me?" Chad asked after Kurt downed the shot (He didn't know what it was, but it tasted like gasoline. It made his head feel lighter though and that made him happy.).

"Yes," Kurt said.

Chad lived a block away. His apartment was nice: half the size of Kurt's, but located he was in midtown. Of course, Kurt couldn't really pick a part Chad's interior decorating as Chad was busy pushing him up against the wall and biting his neck. "Bed," Kurt said.

They landed on the bed without the slightest bit of grace. Kurt's shirt was off and pants were only half way down his legs when Kurt wondered how Blaine did this. It wasn't that pleasant. I mean sure, the way Chad is rubbing himself against Kurt feels great, but it's not like he couldn't have taken care of that with his hand and a hot shower.

"That feel good, baby?" Chad asked.

_Ew_, Kurt thought. He hated being called baby. Honey, sweetheart, even babe were all fine. Baby just didn't suit him. Blaine wouldn't have done that. Then again, Blaine hadn't called him anything lately. He hadn't spoken to Blaine since he left two weeks ago.

"Yeah." Kurt pulled him in for a kiss so he'd shut up.

They finished and Chad passed out within about five minutes. Kurt pulled up his pants and put his shirt on and left. It was four in the morning. He still felt the alcohol but it didn't feel like before. Everything was nice before. Now everything just felt kind of hazy and was spinning a little more than he was comfortable with.

He pulled out his cell phone to figure out the nearest subway stop. Then he sat down on a bench and decided to call Blaine.

"Hello? Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm drunk, if you were wondering."

Blaine lets out a breath. "Well, that's one of the better reasons to get a call in the middle of the night."

"How did you cheat?"

"How—Kurt, don't do that to yourself."

"No, oh ew, dear God," Kurt slurred some of his words, "I don't need to know what you did with that cretin. How did you not think about me? Because that felt like cheating, and we're not even together."

"What felt like cheating?"

"Oh I slept with someone. He's twenty five with his own apartment in midtown."

"Wow," Blaine's voice cracked.

"I feel wrong, Blaine. How did you do that?"

"It didn't feel right."

"How could you do it?" Kurt felt his throat tighten.

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. It felt good. I was angry with you. You didn't pay attention to me. I couldn't think about you while I was with him. Just after. There hasn't been a second where I don't think about what I did to you since then."

"What did you do after?" He felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"Threw up. Bought a ticket to you." Kurt wondered how it was possible that he felt so connected to Blaine through a phone call and yet felt nothing emotional with the guy whose dick was on his half an hour ago. Was it the alcohol?

"I don't like this."

"I know."

"Do you think it'll get easier? I n-need it to get easier. I need to stop feeling like I'm gonna die." Tears fell down Kurt's face. "It has to stop hurting."

He heard Blaine sniff. "I hope so. I'm still waiting to find out."

"I kind of hate you for this."

"I kind of hate me for this too."

"No! You don't get to be sad, Blaine! You ruined this! I shouldn't have some other guy's come dried on my stomach right now. You're supposed to be here! We're supposed to be happy and together and not sleeping with other people. This isn't supposed to happen!" Kurt started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Kurt. You should go. Shower. Eat some food, take a couple asprin and sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Kurt sniffed.

"And don't go out without Rachel. She'll watch out for you."

"Don't be nice to me."

Blaine sniffs again and Kurt is pretty sure that he must be crying too. "I'm sorry…I love you."

Kurt holds back another sob. "I love you too." Kurt hangs up and cries some more.

The next morning he wakes up to two texts from Blaine. _Two asprin, a lot of water and sleep. Try to eat some carbs, it really will make you feel better._

The second read: _You wanted to talk about some heavy stuff last night. We should talk about it when you have time if you want to. I'd really like to. _

Kurt wondered if maybe it was time to get the answers to his questions. He froze Blaine out to punish him, but somewhere in the last two weeks, it became more of a punishment for himself. Maybe it was time to talk.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
